


The Hidden Collection

by AshPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Memories, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Morning After, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPotter/pseuds/AshPotter
Summary: Harry wakes up with someone next to him after Ron and Hermione's engagement party.  He's been upset because he holds some long standing feelings for Hermione, but this was a pleasant distraction.He has no idea what's in store for him.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	The Hidden Collection

Harry rolled over as the alarm on his muggle phone blared, unwilling to open his eyes, searching for the damn thing on the night table. Finally, his searching hand found its mark and the phone quieted down.

Ahhhh...Harry thought, some peace and quiet. He felt the pounding in his head and worried for a split second, thinking that his scar was hurting again before realizing that he had consumed the exact equivalent of a shit ton of firewhiskey the night before.

Harry wasn’t a big drinker, but this was a special occasion. The woman he loved was getting married, just not to him. And to make matters worse, she was marrying his best friend.

Hermione and Ron had chosen a nice place for their engagement party, he couldn’t complain about that. And, of course, in true Hermione Granger fashion, she went to extreme lengths to make sure that everything went according to plan. At least her plan.

Harry knew that Ron loved Hermione and vice versa, he just wasn’t sure how to be okay with that. Ron had walked out on them in the Forest of Dean, but Harry was too afraid to make a move out of fear of crossing a line and losing the person he held closest to him.

He began to lose himself in thought, wondering how he was going to get through this uncertain stretch of his life, how he’d deal with this alone when he heard a noise come from in the bed next to him.

It was a deep breath and an exhale, he was sure of it. 

Afraid to turn around, unable to remember what had happened the night before, Harry wracked his brain for any morsel of information about the events of the previous night.

Grasping at straws at this point, Harry decided to slowly let his hand wander toward the person behind him, gently extending a tentative finger towards the unknown person.

His hand landed softly on what he imagined to be the person’s side. 

Soft, that’s a good start, Harry mulled to himself. His hand slid up a bit further, feeling the curve of his assumed partner from his assumed tryst. 

Damn, body like an hourglass, at least drunk me has good taste. 

A smile slowly spread across Harry’s lips as he amused himself with his boyish pubescent thoughts and he was briefly lost in thought.

Nice figure? Check.

———————————————

Harry had been a bit of a player, you could say. He was always up for a night of adventure with a fit witch, looking to fill the void carried by The Boy (now man) Who Lived. He’d explored his fair share of sexual fantasies with many in the wizarding community, but even enjoyed the challenge of going after Muggle women every once in awhile.

To be fair, he was Harry Potter. He didn’t like to play that card, but it opened a lot of doors and, for all intents and purposes, a lot of legs for him. Muggle women didn’t care that he was Harry Potter and this intrigued him and made him step his game up. He enjoyed the cat and mouse game and the back and forth. He didn’t enjoy the cold showers that often followed a night out in the Muggle world, but it kept things interesting for him.

He liked to keep in touch with the Muggles. Women were certainly one benefit of this, but he always enjoyed being able to sit and have lunch without being stared at. The Muggle world gave him a sense of normalcy. No one recognized him and no one knew who he actually was. He could just...be.

———————————————

Had he wandered off last night after drinking and tried to pick up a Muggle? He needed to be careful about how he handled this. 

He slowly tried to peek over his shoulder. The woman was facing the opposite direction, he knew that from the reconnaissance his hand had done moments ago, and he saw nothing new except for platinum blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket.

Blonde? Check.

This meant he could cross a few names off of his list of people that it could have been.

Ginny? Ginny had unmistakable red hair. Harry and Ginny had split a while ago so Ginny could focus on her Quidditch career. They had different ideas about what they wanted and decided it was best to move on separately.

The Weasley family, especially Molly, were heartbroken with this news. Most had assumed that Ginny and Harry were inevitably going to end up together and when that didn’t appear to be the case anymore, it made things a bit awkward for Harry at the Burrow.

He had regularly attended lunches and dinners there, but that had come to a grinding halt. He now ate most of his meals with Kreacher at Grimmauld Place, sitting by himself at the head of the table.

Hermione? As much as Harry may have wished, Hermione wasn’t blonde and was marrying his best friend. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t have left Ron for a one night stand with him. Actually, he was positive of this and that’s what led him to drink in the first place.

Cho? Cho and Harry had a few romps together, most notably a weekend away in Paris where they spent more time in their hotel room fucking than doing anything else. 

She was fun and Harry liked her, but Cho didn’t want anything serious. She hadn’t wanted anything to do with commitment after everything that happened with Cedric. Harry actually thought there might be a future with her until she shot that down unabashedly.

Fleur? Now, even though Fleur was married to Bill, most people knew she was at least part Veela and that made her almost irresistible to anyone she met. Harry had to admit he thought about what his escapades with Fleur could have been like, but it sunk in that Fleur had been on vacation in Eastern Europe with Bill and wasn’t actually present last night

Who the fuck was in bed next to him?

————————————————————————————————————————-

Harry decided to get a bit more adventurous. 

He nudged himself closer to his currently anonymous partner and slid an arm around her waist, resting gently on her hip, his forearm laying across her seemingly toned stomach. Harry had made himself the big spoon, cradling the stranger in his arms as he lightly pressed against her, both parties still bare from the activities the night before. 

“Well, good morning to you, too,” came from the woman and startled Harry.

Harry just noticed that he must have been enjoying the shapely, toned body in front of him a bit too much as he had started to get hard. He blushed a bit and sheepishly smiled.

“Uhhh, yeah, sorry about that…” was all that came out as Harry was still perplexed about who shared his bed. 

That voice...Harry had heard it before. It was soft and sweet, almost mesmerizing, but he just couldn’t place it. Her back was still turned to him and at a difficult angle, so he couldn’t quite see her face yet, but the suspense excited him.

“No, don’t be sorry. I don’t mind at all,” the sweet voice chimed in as it trailed off seductively. A hand reached behind and rested on Harry’s thigh, slowly trickling fingers along his inner thigh.

Harry felt a shiver shoot through his body. He wasn’t sure who the hell it was, but he liked where it was going.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on the identity of the person, so he kept trying to eliminate the possible candidates, but was starting to draw blanks on that front. He knew his glasses were within an arm’s length, but didn’t want to leave the warm embrace he was tangled in.

Instead of worrying about it, Harry decided he’d enjoy the situation a bit. His hand moved up over her flat stomach and towards her breasts. Once his hand found its home, Harry felt a twinge and began to perk up even more. 

Her boobs weren’t huge, but small was certainly the wrong word. Perky and firm, just barely fitting in the palm of Harry’s hand as he slowly squeezed, running a few of his fingers over her hardening nipples, alternating from the right to the left side of her chest. His hand settled over the right side and his thumb began playing at her perky nipple.

Boobs? Check.

“Mmmmm, enjoying yourself?” the voice whined as her hand now moved to just gently graze over Harry’s cock, her soft hand just barely touching him, but driving him crazy. 

She knew what she was doing. She started to slowly move her hips, grinding back into Harry softly, just enough to feel the pressure of her ass pushing into him.

Harry was kicking himself for not being able to remember what happened the night before, now realizing that he must have had quite the night. No matter what, the woman who was next to him was certainly sexy and definitely knew her way around the bedroom.

She moaned quietly as Harry continued to play with her boobs, pushing back a bit harder on Harry once in awhile. He took this as his queue as he moved his hand, slowly tracing the outline of her curves, gently caressing her inner thigh, beginning to feel the wetness between her legs.

He felt her tense up a bit, but then she spoke.

“We had a lot of fun last night, Potter. Want to give it another go?”

Harry’s mind started racing….she called him Potter, meaning it had to be a witch. She knew who he was, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Now, there was nothing more that Harry wanted more in this moment, but he had to know who it was. He gathered up a little courage and choked out a few words.

“I, uhhh, had just a bit to drink last night and it’s, uhhh, a little hazy…” as his voice trailed off.

Harry nervously waited for her response and after a brief silence, he heard a giggle coming from the woman in front of him.

“A bit is the understatement of the century, Potter. And isn’t that unfortunate? Tsk-tsk. I think that that would be a night to remember, it’s one I certainly won’t forget,” she said loquaciously.

Harry let out a sigh. 

_ Fuck.  _ He’d be kicking himself about this one forever. Just as Harry was wallowing in his own self pity, he was interrupted…

“You know….if only there were a way to remember what happened last night…” she teased. “I must say, I’m quite the lay.” 

She was needling Harry now, prodding him to push him even further, making him regret his unfortunate circumstance even more.

“Luckily for you, I’ve got an idea,” she piped up as she slowly sat up in bed, back still turned.

Harry’s mouth fell open. He had felt along her curves and knew she was hot, but seeing is believing. Her body was shaped like an hourglass, pure perfection. Her soft skin, just barely sun kissed, was perfect, not a single blemish. Her ass pushed out against the edge of the bed, round and firm, again perfect.

She stood up to reveal her long, lavish legs and taut thighs. At this point, Harry couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten this girl into bed last night. Even for him, this was quite an accomplishment. Harry’s mind began to race, wondering if this was someone using Polyjuice Potion or a concealing charm.

She slowly turned and glimpsed over her shoulder.

Harry’s eyes locked onto her ice blue eyes and he couldn’t believe who it was that he saw.

Her face was slim, a small nose, but fitting for her face. A pair of luscious lips went along nicely with her intense stare, and Harry was lost in her eyes.

_ Daphne Greengrass.  _

Daphne  _ fucking  _ Greengrass is who Harry took home last night. 

He was too busy looking at her as she turned around fully, noticing how perfect her body was. Her breasts perky, not sagging at all. Her stomach was toned just enough to show small outlines of abs and her ass perfect, leading into a pair of long, wonderful legs. Her long, blonde hair fell over her face just enough to slightly obscure her incredible eyes.

Harry would worry about the fact that she was a Slytherin and friends with some unsavory people after this had all come to a close, he was caught up in the moment for now.

Daphne grabbed her wand and slowly mouthed, “ _ Accio robe.” _

Harry a bit sad to see her cover up, had to interject…”And where are you going?

She laughed and tossed her hair in her hands, “Don’t worry, Potter. We’re not finished yet. I have an idea to help you...remember.” A coy smile spread across her face.

As soon as Daphne said this, she disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry threw his hands in the air.

_ What the fuck was going on? _

Obviously, he wasn’t upset that his latest conquest had been Daphne, but he didn’t remember a damn thing and that was something to be upset about.

A few moments later, his hopes were rekindled when Daphne reappeared with a bang and stood before him with something in both hands.

Harry leaned over and grabbed his glasses off of the bed side table and began grinning wildly as soon as the picture in front of him came into focus.

Daphne was holding a small, empty vial and a pensieve.

She winked at Harry and slowly walked towards him, placing the objects on the bed before throwing her robe to the floor, leaving herself naked.

“Shall we review last night’s events, Potter?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is only the first chapter, but I plan on writing quite a bit more (depending on the feedback).
> 
> I'll get into why Daphne would have been present and the proceedings in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
